Skits Galore!
by Naomi-Starcloud
Summary: The product of me getting hyper and bored.....The Inuyasha gang must preform skits or face the wrath of Andraia! Erm...yes...very odd....


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the movies/nursery rhymes/other stuff in this. The only things I own are Andraia and- No, wait, my best friend owns my soul. : )

Yeah, okay....This is what happens when I get very bored and have 2 kit-kats, 2 cans of coke, and a pack of oreos. Oh yeah, and I watched Pirates of the Carribean for the 23rd time.(literally!!) It's written in play form, with the speaker first then the actions.

Key:

" ": talking

_Italics_: actions/setting

IIIIII/JJJJJ: dividers

Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Andraia: "Okay, places everyone!"

Sesshoumaru: "Why should I, Sesshoumaru, listen to you? You're just a puny mortal."

Andraia: "Well, Kaede let me borrow a few of those magical neckalces." _throws one on Sesshoumaru_ "Sit boy!" watches Sesshoumaru fall to the ground, then turns to the others "Anyone else wanna complain?"

Everyone: _shakes their heads_

Andraia: "Good! Now, places!"

Everyone: _scrambles to their places_

Andraia: "And...Action!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Kagome's pretending to be asleep on a bed and has on a blue dress with silver lacing on the long sleeves and bottom. Inuyasha walks in dressed in knight's armor and is carrying a bouquet of flowers. He doesn't look too happy about it, either. Anyway, there's no furniture except the bed._

Inuyasha: "What's the deal with this whole "Sleeping Beauty" thing? Kagome's no beauty and she's just pretending to be asleep!"

Kagome: _sits up_ "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha: _falls to the ground, cursing under his breath_

Andraia: "Will you two stop for five seconds?! Just do your parts and this'll all be over!"

Inuyasha: _sits up and glares at Andraia_ "Hey, don't think I didn't read the script! It says that I'm supposed to kiss her!" _makes a disgusted face_

Andraia: "Wow, you actually read it? I didn't think you knew how to read..."

Kagome: _looks annoyed_ "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha: _falls to the ground again_ "Would you quit?!"

Kagome: "Would you stop being an idiot?!"

Andraia: _sighs_ "Well, that skit just went down the drain..."

Miroku: "Maybe me and Sango could fill in for them!"

Sango: "I think not!"

Miroku: "Aw, come on, Sango! Please!"

Sango: "No you stupid pervert!"

Andraia: "That's it, no more fighting or no one's gonna be in anymore skits!"

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha: _don't say anything else_

Andraia: "Now, since we can't do this one, it's time for the next skit!" _snaps her fingers and the scene fades_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Sango, wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, walks in. There's a window with curtains and a door next to the window. There's a phone on a stool. The phone rings._

Sango: "Hello?"

_rustle of papers, then a voice that sounds like Naraku's_

Naraku: "What's your favorite-" _whispers to someone next to him, then continues_ "-Scary movie?"

Sango: "Uh....What's a movie?"

Naraku: "...Uh...Not sure....Well, are you alone?"

Sango: _tries to remember her line_ "Yeah, but...someone...oh yeah! My boyfriend's coming soon."

Naraku: "You mean the stupid priest with the rosary on his arm?"

Sango: _glares at Andraia, but keeps to the script_ "How'd you know?"

Naraku: "Look outside."

Sango: _opens a curtain and sees Miroku with a bunch of other girls who he's asking to bear his child_ "Hey! That's not in the script!"

Miroku: _looks at her, startled_ "Uh...Oops..."

Andraia: "Cut!" _mutters_ "This isn't gonna work..."

Sango: _walks over to Andraia and grabs one of the necklaces, then goes over to Miroku and puts it on him_ "Sit!"

Miroku: _falls to the ground_

Andraia: "Okay, this isn't working! Next sk-"

Naraku: _walks out from behind the set in a Scream outfit, minus the mask_ "You told me I was gonna get to kill someone!"

Andraia: "I said you were gonna get to **pretend** to kill someone. Besides, Miroku ruined it for you."

Naraku: "Can I kill him?"

Andraia: "Not right now. You can kill him after the skits are done, though."

Naraku: _gets an evil gleam in his eyes_ "Okay. How many more skits are there?"

Andraia: "Um...A lot."

Naraku: _sighs_ "Oh well. Which one's next?"

Andraia: "Well, you'll just have to see, won't you?" _snaps fingers and the scene dissapears_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Sesshoumaru is dressed like a pirate and has a sword(not Toukijin or Tenseiga). Inuyasha is dressed like a peasant type person and is also holding a sword(not Tetsuiga). Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's blades our crossed. They're in what looks like a smithey. There's lots of old stlye machinery and there's a fireplace and two doors. One door is behind Inuyasha, and the other door is behind Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru: "You've got excellent form, but how's your footwork? If I step here..." _steps to the side_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: fight a little, then stop

Sesshoumaru: "Very good. And now I step again." _steps to the side again_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: _fight a little more then stop_

Sesshoumaru: _steps forward_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: _fight some more, then stop again_

Sesshoumaru: "Ta." _turns around and jumps onto a slightly raised platform that leads to the door_

Inuyasha: _looks at him, then throws the sword, which hits the door right beside Sesshoumaru_ "Gah! I missed!"

Andraia: "Actually, that's exactly what you were supposed to do."

Inuyasha: "I was aiming for **him**!"

Andraia: _sighs_ "Just get on with the skit! Oh, and if you mess this up then I'll kill you, 'cause this is my favorite movie!"

Inuyasha: _curses under his breath_

Andraia: _glares at him_ "What'd you say?!"

Inuyasha: "Nothing!"

Andraia: "Don't lie! Kagome!"

Kagome: "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha: _falls to the floor, then quickly gets back up and glares at Andraia and Kagome_

Andraia: _sighs again_ "Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah, Sesshoumaru, this is your part."

Sesshoumaru: _rolls his eyes and tries to take the sword out of the door, and he accidentally pulls it out for real_

Andraia: "Put it back in and do it right!"

Sesshoumaru: _mutters something about it being Inuyasha's fault for not throwing it hard enough, then sticks it back in and tries that again, this time not pulling it out, then turns to face Inuyasha again_ "That is a lovely trick. Only again," _steps toward Inuyasha_ "you're between me and my way out," _steps again_ "and this time," _steps again and is right in front of Inuyasha_ "you have no weapon."

Inuyasha: _picks up a fire tong that's red hot from the fire behind him_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: _fight some more_

Andraia: "Cut! That was good! We oughta do more Pirates of the Carribean scenes..."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: _keep fighting_

Andraia: _starts to get angry_ "Kagome, on 3. 1...3!"

Andraia and Kagome: "**SIT BOY**!!!!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru:_ fall to the ground_

Sesshoumaru: _picks himself up, then starts trying to sneak away_

Andraia: "Hold it right there! You're in the next skit, remember?"

Sesshoumaru: _stops_ "......"

Andraia: _snaps her fingers and the scene fades_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Sesshoumaru is dressed in a blue dress with his hair in a ponytail. He's holding a sheppard's staff. He looks really annoyed. There's grass all around him._

Sesshoumaru: "What's the point in this?!"

Andraia: _laughs, then calms down_ "Just the nursery ryhme. Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and-"

Sesshoumaru: _looks at Andraia angrily_ "**Her** sheep. Do I look like a girl to you?"

Andraia: _bursts out laughing, talking between gasps for air_ "Yeah...you...do..."

Sesshoumaru: _storms off set_

Everyone: _laughing still_

Andraia: _stops laughing and snaps her fingers and the scene fades_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Naraku is sitting on the grass next to a tree. He's wearing a pink dress and is holding a bowl._

Naraku: "...Why did you choose me to be Little Miss Muffet?"

Andraia: _tries to keep from laughing_ "You were complaining about not having enough air time earlier."

Naraku: _curses under his breath_

Shippou: _in spider form, lowers himself to beside Naraku_

Naraku: _screams a girlish scream and runs off set_

Everyone: _laughs until their sides hurt, and even after that_

Andraia: _finally calms down enough to snap her fingers and the scene changes_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Kagome is dressed in a white dress-type thing, and Sesshoumaru is dressed in his pirate outfit again. They're on a beach, and Sesshoumaru appears to have just woken up. There's smoke, and Kagome's throwing stuff into a fire._

Sesshoumaru: _starts running toward her_ "No. Not good. You burned the-"

Andraia: "Cut! Sesshoumaru, you need to show more emotion!"

Sesshoumaru: _looks at her_

Andraia: _sighs_ "Nevermind. Maybe someone else can do it better..." _looks at the others_ "Hm..."

Naraku: _still in his Little Miss Muppet costume_ "Count me out! You tricked me twice already, and I'm not gonna be tricked again!"

Andraia: "Okay, so it can't be Naraku..." _looks at them again, then sees that Miroku's gone_ "Or Miroku...Where'd he go, anyway?"

Sango:_ gets angry_ "SIT!!!"

_There's a crash somewhere far away and Sango runs in that direction_

Andraia: _looks at the others_ "Well, Kouga, you haven't been on yet, so why don't you go?"

Kouga: "Gladly!" _starts to walk onstage, but Inuyasha pulls him back_

Inuyasha: "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you get close to Kagome!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha: _falls to the ground_

Andraia: _snaps her fingers and Kouga looks like the pirate while Sesshoumaru has his regular clothes back_ "Okay, take your places!"

Kouga: _walks on stage, smiling broadly_

Sesshoumaru: _walks off stage, looking relieved to be back in his regular clothes_

Andraia: "And....Action!"

Kouga: _runs toward Kagome_ "No! Not good! You burned the food...the shade...the **rum**!"

Kagome: "Yes, the rum is gone!"

Kouga: "But why is the rum gone?!"

Kagome: "One, because it is a vile drink that's capable of turning even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! And two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me. Do you think that there's even the slightest chance that they won't see it?!"

Andraia: "Cut! That was excellent! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

Inuyasha: _sits up and rolls his eyes_ "I could've done better than that mangy wolf..."

Kagome: "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha: _falls to the ground again_

Andraia: _snaps her fingers and the scene fades_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andraia: "Well, that's all for now. Bye fol-"

Kagura: "Hey! What about the rest of us!"

Andraia: "We couldn't fit in-"

Jakotsu: "Everyone? But I wanna be in a skit with Inuyasha!!"

Andraia: "But we don't have enough-"

Bankotsu: "Time? Then get more!"

Andraia: "But I-"

Kyoukotsu: "Can't? Well, too bad!"

Andraia: "That's-"

Ginkotsu: "It?"

Andraia: "Quit finishing my-"

Suikotsu: "Sentences? But it's so fun!"

Andraia: "But it's also-"

Renkotsu: "Annoying?"

Andraia: "Stop it right-"

Kikyou: "Now?"

Andraia: "I said-"

Kohaku: "Stop?"

Andraia: "Everyone's being so-"

Jaken: "Childish?"

Andraia: "How do you people know what I'm about to-"

Rin: "Say?"

Andraia: "Are you all-" _waits for someone to finish her sentence, but no one does_ "Psychic?"

Everyone: "No! You're just so-"

Andraia: "Predictable?" _laughs and snaps her fingers and everyone dissapears_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SORRY SESSHY!!!!!!! You know I still love ya!!! You're just so easy to pick on!!! Oh, and sorry to Nar- no, wait, I reallydon't care about him.

I might put more stuff in here, but only if I get other ideas. Anyway, review plz! (that means **YOU**)


End file.
